Dead Men Tell No Tales
by xxBBsxBabexx
Summary: A,B, and L all wrote letters before their deaths. A writes her suicide note,B expresses his thoghts of what it was like growing up trying to surpass L,and L writes about personal things that he has been through. Just goes to show,dead men do tell tales.


A's Suicide Letter

My name is Accurate Accord, better known as A. I was a former Wammy House student, until I died. My friends were gone at the time. Actually I think they were outside for a break or whatever it is they did. But my best friend, B, was plotting for something he refused to share with me. It wasn't that I was hurt by his hermit-like gestures and it certainly wasn't the thought of becoming the new L, should the original die. In all honesty I liked the thought of being the world famous detective.

No, it wasn't any of that. What really got me thinking the way I did was the fact that if I was as nonchalant as the albino Near, or if I got as agressive as the blonde maniac Mello I would slip up and make a mistake. The slightest miscaculation could lead to the death of an innocent person or even me. It was then that I began stressing out. Eventually I couldn't take the pressure of it and just took the coward's way out. Yes I confess, I am a coward for not at least trying to get back on the right track and get my head straightened out.

And because of this, I was never destined to be L. A is for Auxiliary, A is for Another, and A is for Absurd. L is for Leader, L is for Luminary, and L is for Life-saver. So as you can see, L is certainly no A and vice versa. True A is for Administrator, but I'm secondary. No, I don't want to be the Leader, I can barely make my own decisions half the time let alone order people around. I could never do that, I'm too...pathetic I guess is the best way to put it.

I'm nothing special, I just have a high IQ and gold eyes. What I am by the time you're reading this, is dead. I am a dead Wammy student and I died without a friend near me, I died as an orphan and unnoticed by the other pupils outside. I died knowing that the torch would be passed to my most trusted friend B and that he would be more then happy to get it that much sooner. I didn't mind if he didn't care, I just knew that I cared. I died a girl in love with a future genius who was unashamed of himself and knew what he was doing at all times. I wished so badly that the feeling would be mutual, but I knew it would never happen.

I knew he would be the better choice for L's successor. And that's my purpose for my suicide. As my so called death wish, should someone find this note, is that B has to be the next L. I know it will make him happy and he'd be so good at it. You can find me hanging around in the hallway next to the staircase. Be sure to bring a knife, scissors, or something to that affect. I used some thick rope.

Yours Truly,

Accurate Accord

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

B's Unseen Letter

My name is Beyond Birthday, also under the alias of B and Rue Ryuzaki. I was a previous Wammy House occupant, that is, until I ran away. They only saw me as Backup, Behind, By and By, and I hated it. More then anything I hated the bastards for considering me nothing more then a continuation. They never saw me for who I was, they never took two seconds to think "Hey this guy might actually be human" but no. Everyone walked away from me, even Watari. The one who brought me to this god foresaken orphanage because I looked the part and if I wasn't as smart as I should be someone else could give me the information that was needed.

No one ever saw my true potential, so I worked ten times harder to be recognized. I proved my worth that I could be more then just a part of this whole L nonsense. I didn't know who he was, I didn't know what he looked like, I didn't know how he acted, I didn't know anything about him. I just hated being compared to some dipstick I've never met or heard of before.

B is for Better, Boss, Bigger, Blameless, Begining, Best, Believe, and of course, Beyond compare. B is obviously the better letter choice.

L is for Loser, Liar, Loss, Lifeless, and Locked up.

I only thought negative things of the man I was supposedly destined to replace. But then I remembered her, that A character. She was the replacement not me, A was after, I was backup, and C was continuation. Then I realized that I was never going to replace L, A was, and if she died, then I would be_ her_ replacement. So I decided to hang out with her, get to know her better to see if her intelligence level was at par with mine. I was disappointed to see that she was utterly confused and actually didn't want to be the new L. So I started to scheme against him, knowing that she would die before he did. She only had six years left at that point. The more I got to know her, the more I began to trust her. We were close for the last six years of her life, but when the numbers started running out and getting lower, I hid myself from her.

I knew that she was falling in love with me, but I only wanted to be friends, I could never love anybody. I'm insane, but not like Charles Manson, more like Hannibal Lector. His lid is definately flipped, but the man's a bloody genius who would rather have you for dinner instead of over for it. I stayed away from A because I didn't want to be hurt by her death, she was the only friend I had and I was going to lose her within days. I saw her getting depressed and acted like I didn't care. To keep my mind off her I developed the plan for the case L couldn't solve. No one would be able to figure it out, that's why I had to get the early start.

Then it happened, my shinigami eyes told me that A's numbers were below the ten's place, and I locked myself away and cut classes for the week. Accurate was destined to die on this shameful June day of the year 1997 at age fifteen without her best friend by her side to try to talk her out of it, to say that he will miss her, to say that she was his only friend, she died alone. I never got over it, and I tell this to the reader in confidence. I know that one day I will be dead, everyone will be dead one day. Even now as I write this someone has recently died.

It's incredible, I know, but life is just that. It's misunderstood with deeper meaning and everyone takes it for granted. And then it all ends. Living is sweet like a sugar cube, now if only it didn't suck. I give you my farewell, hopefully leaving you confused as hell and reaching my goal. Though by the time you've read these last lines, I'm most likely dead. I am twenty as this is written but I know it won't be found for years. I've put it in this unlikely spot that you've reached into, this floor board was where I found A's suicide letter and I cried without sobs. Again, confidential, but you won't tell anyone.

Sincerely,

Beyond Birthday

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

L's Confidential Letter

For the first time in my life, I will introduce myself by my given name. I am L Lawliet, the world's gratest detective. I went under the names of L, Hedeki Ryuga, Eraldo Coil, Danueve, and lastly Ryuzaki. Obviously I did not create the names myself. I had to fight for the names of Coil and Danueve against the originals. I got Ryuga from the celebrity. I'm aware that there are no detectives or famous idols by the name of Ryuzaki, I had stolen the title from my former successor Beyond Birthday. He had the diligence to form a plot in the form of a case that I was apparently unable to solve. However, I figured out who the killer was instantly. I don't know why he killed those particular people nor do I wish to. I simply figured out the case quicker then he had intended.

When the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases were solved I went to Japan shortly after. There was a killer that the public was now referring to as Kira killing numerous criminals of all sorts. Theives, murderers, con artists, and rapists alike were all sentenced to death by someone who had taken the liberty to do the judging for the courts. The only thing that hadn't made sense, was the style of murder. More then eighty percent of deaths were cause by cardiac arrest, better know as heart attacks. There were few suicides and even fewer accidents. It seemed as though we were trying to catch smoke, but eventually I had a trail. The times of death were equal to that of a college student's agenda, fitting perfectly with the time's of his or her breaks.

Now I had gotten us somewhere, but the next day the time of deaths were pointing every which way. This wasn't good. Kira was trying to tell us something, he could see what we were seeing. So that only narrowed the suspects. If he could do something like that he was either one of the police officers I was working with or a family member. Some time later I was down to two families. But Chief Yagami didn't seem too pleased with my deductions. I proceeded with my work and placed surveillance cameras in the houses. I was disappointed in the results and thought that the Yagami boy, Light, seemed too pleasent and somewhat perky.

He had to of known he was undiscovered, that in his eyes he was winning. I had to change that immediately. Things began to make more sense and the pieces fit the puzzle. He was begining to lose and he knew it, we all knew it. Even the ones who refused to believe that Light was Kira. Then he changed into something more innocent, claiming that he was _not_ Kira. He was expecting us to eat it up but I would stick to my thoughts. This time, my gut was talking, like an instinct. It told me not to believe what Yagami said, not that I did in the first place. But then we caught Higuchi last night.

He went back to normal, Light was again a snobby teenager who thought he was god. I feel that my death is approaching, and that the shinigami (I was stunned to see they really exist) Rem will be the cause of that death. I have yet to decide who my successor is, but there's a part of me that wishes B had lived and not gone insane. He showed great potential, higher standards then the rest. He would've been my first choice. Unfortunately, he had a heart attack on January 21, 2004. I went to the funeral, just like I went to the funeral of Accurate Accord, and felt depression knowing that Kira had to be stopped. Criminal or not, nobody actually _deserves_ death and that it how Kira sees it, all wrong doers deserve to be punished, deserve to be put to death.

These are my final thoughts of the case, of my life, of everything I've ever been through. I am an orphan and have been so the last twenty-one years. I am now twenty-five and never had a love interest. I have solved over thirty-five hundred cases and never look back on them unless needed. The only one I ever have any thoughts on was the L.A. BB murder cases. My successors altogether were Accurate Accord, Beyond Birthday, Mihael Keehl, and Nate River. Quillish Wammy took me into the orphanage known as Wammy's House and I spent my entire life decoding messages and cracking cases that were described and announced as unsolvable.

I feel that it is here where I can express my thoughts and not be the genius I am, but it is too late for me to continue using it. Here on a previously blank piece of paper, I can say whatever I want and not be judged. As if I'm not being judged enough on my appearence alone. I am casually dressed in a white long sleeved shirt and baggy jeans constantly, but I'm comfortable this way. It is what makes me different and not part of the crowd. Wammy taught me this, that nobody should be the same as anybody. People need to be their own person and not care of what others think of them. I did just that and tried to live by this particular rule. But all I'd ever wanted was to be a normal boy. Ever since I was eleven, I wanted to be normal. I wanted parents that would tell me they loved me, I wanted to find a nice girl to go to the movies with, I wanted to get together with my friends and watch a football game at the high school, I wanted to go to prom, but I never could.

People do have it worse then me, a lot worse, but is it so bad that I just wanted a childhood? I know I'm not the only person in the world that was an orphan, but they were able to be put up for adoption. Was I? No, no I wasn't. I was molded into a brilliant prodigy designed to be a world reknowned detective that could solve anything that was given to me. So by the time I was seventeen I had forgotten about everything I wanted for six years and became that detective that many people admired for saving their lives, finding a loved one's murderer and so forth. But now, as this comes to a close, I realize that every choice that I've ever made, was not mine to make. They belonged to my very few superiors of which will go unnamed. I will be meeting Beyond Birthday and Accurate Accord by the end of this day, I'm sure of it. So before my time comes I must speak to Wammy about the information of Kira if something should happen to him as well. Farewell.

L


End file.
